Necromancer's Son
by FurudeRika
Summary: Jade finds a woman with a baby in the outskirts of Daath. On a whim, he decides to take her to Grand Chokmah. So what happens when he finds out that the baby is actually the son of Asch? Things are going to get ugly now.
1. Prologue: A Tinee Tiny Problem, Right?

**This randomly came into my head and so I wanted to see how this will turn out. So!!!**

**Enjoy Desu~!**

**Oh wait!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss at all. Okay.**

**Enjoy Desu~!**

* * *

Prologue: A Tinee Tiny Problem...Right...?

After the collapse of Eldrant, the death of Van and Luke's sacrifice in order to free Lorelei. Everybody would be happy about the destruction of the New Order of Lorelei and such. Auldrant was at peace and it no longer follows the planet's memories so the Score is of little use to anybody now. So the remaining five that watched the collapse of Eldrant went their own separate ways. After returning home that is. The Albiore dropped Natalia off in Baticul first, then Tear in Yulia City, then Anise in Daath. All that's left was Jade and Guy in which their destination was the same, after dropping Meiu off in Cheagle Woods that is. But they were forced to make a small detour first.

After dropping Anise off in Daath, the two went to a bar. After grabbing a quick drink (more like half an hour of drinking) they head back to the Albiore when Anise ran right back to them. Popping in front of Guy first.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the blond screamed. He backed away from Anise as much as he can. And then he ran into a monument since he didn't look at what's behind him.

"Oh, what are you doing back here, Anise?" Jade asked, he pushed his falling glasses back up.

"Jade! Guy! I can't find Florian anywhere!!" she cried in a panic state. Guy groaned as he sat up rubbing his head and neck in the process. "I'm going to search the cathedral again. Guy go around the town, and Jade you can look outside of Daath just in case."

Jade sighed. "You're making these old bones work even harder now?"

"Just look for him!" she hissed. Guy laughed nervously while Jade sighed again.

They went to their separate destination as Anise have instructed. Jade didn't put much effort in finding someone since he was fully aware that Florian wouldn't go outside of Daath. Otherwise, Anise would kill him metaphorically. Jade heard a rustle behind him and he readied his spear immediately. What caused the rustle was a panting woman with dark hair holding a bloodied bundle of cloth in her arms. She looked frightened at the sight of the spear and fainted immediately. Jade dematerialized the spear and checked on the woman. There were no signs of injuries and she only suffered from exhaustion instead of the sight of the spear.

Jade sighed. If he were to leave the woman here then she might be mauled by roaming monsters. If he brought her back with him, it'll be way too much effort. "What to do now....?" he asked himself.

"Hey Jade!" a voice called him. Jade looked up to see Guy running to him. He halted as soon as he saw the woman. "Did you just...?"

"Did Anise find Florian?" Jade asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah but-"

Out of nowhere they heard something cry really loudly. It was the cry of a baby, but to the two men there, they don't know where the sound is coming from. Jade looked down to see the bundle in the woman's arms move. He carefully unwrapped it to reveal a baby wailing. Guy was bending over behind Jade peering at the baby as well.

"A baby..." he said.

"It seems so," Jade nodded, pushing his glasses up. "We should bring her back to Daath."

"Good idea."

"Guy, you carry her."

"Whoa, wait. What?!" he shouted. "I can't carry her! She's a woman!!! And I can't touch woman!! You know that!! I don't think I'll-"

Jade sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." He picked up the woman in a princess hold. The baby cried a bit louder and the woman stirred.

"Where...?" she rasped.

"Outside of Daath. We're bringing you back to Daath now." Guy explained.

"No..." she mumbled. "Not Daath, any place but Daath."

"So...What now?" Guy asked.

"We can bring her to Grand Chokmah, she can stay at my manor until she feels better." Jade finalized. He began walking to Albiore. Guy stood there and scratched his head.

"I wonder if the alcohol he drank killed some of his brain cells...." Guy mumbled. "Or maybe he's drunk...?"

~Grand Chokmah; Curtiss Manor~

"Welcome home," a maid bowed. "Colonel Cur-!!!" She stopped and choked at the sight of Jade carrying an unconscious woman holding a bundle in her arms into the Curtiss manor. Yep, a rare sight indeed. So, the Necromancer randomly decides to bring home a woman out of the blue. Not only is it good gossip for the maids themselves but it's something you would never _ever_ see him do. Picture moment~!

Jade nodded. "Arrange a room for this woman and be sure not to disturb the baby."

"Right away, sir!" the maid ran off to make a room....and to tell the other maids about what she saw. Jade stood there waiting for someone to get the heavy load in his arms off.

"Welcome back, Colonel Curtiss." a voice said. Jade looked in front of him to see Casim walking to him with a stick. It's been a while since he accepted Casim into the Curtiss Manor. After all, Jade felt somewhat guilty about not saying anything about the dangers of Fonic Sight so....this might be something close to being atonement. A butler that was following Casim walked to Jade and took the woman off of Jade.

"A room has already been arranged," Jade said to him. "You can carry her to that room."

"Very well, sir." the butler nodded. He carried her away without a word. Casim, although blind, watched the butler walk away. He turned to Jade and was about to say something.

"Don't," he stopped him. "Say anything." Casim had opened his mouth and then chose to close it. "I'm going to bed before there mass chaos."

"If you say so..." Casim shrugged. When Jade left, Casim seemed to looked back to where the butler had carried the woman off to and he smiled before heading to bed himself.

The next morning was a pain. Jade was sleeping soundly, he stirred a bit when some light invaded in his room. But then he turned around so that the light doesn't blind him when he fully opens his eyes. He enjoyed the short nap when he heard a ruckus just outside his room. He choose to ignore it by putting the pillow over his head. And then a maid burst into his room.

"Master Curtiss!" she shouted. Jade groaned and mumbled something. He put his hand in the air and moved it in a shooing motion. But it seems the maid didn't heed it. "Master Curtiss, please listen to this!!"

Jade sighed and he sat up. He reached for his glasses and puts them on before opening his eyes. "What...?" he asked groggily. A hint of irritation was in his tone as well.

"The woman is awake!!" she cried, putting her hands in front of her face as if something might happen. The maid was silent for a second before adding a 'sir' and the end. Now Jade was fully awake at that news. He shooed away the maid and she left the room as if the devil was behind her. Jade stood up and dressed quickly. Since his return to Grand Chokmah was not officially announced to the Emperor, this might be considered a day off for Jade. So instead of wearing his uniform, he wore a white dress shirt and brown pants.

Jade made his way to the woman's room as soon as he opened the door, a pillow flew in his direction. Jade swat the pillow away and he saw that the she was clutching the wailing bundle in her arms. She had an angry expression on her face, and she looked like she isn't going to calm down anytime soon. Jade pushed his glasses up and stood there waiting for her to relax or at least not grab anything next to her and throw it at him. The woman did relax a bit when she saw that Jade stood there like a statue and not bothering to make a move. She looked around.

"Where...?"

"Grand Chokmah in the Curtiss Manor." he answered.

"Grand...Chokmah..." she mumbled. "Your name?"

"Jade Curtiss," he answered. "Yours?"

"Lianne...." she replied cautiously. "Lianne Bordou."

"Well then, Lianne. I like to know why do you not want to return to Daath." he said to her. The woman bit her lip, her face was puzzled and she was contemplating on what to say. Jade turned to the maids, he made a motion to let them leave the room. With a bow, the maids did as they were told. Jade turned to the woman. "Now you don't need to worry about them listening to what you have to say."

"This child," she answered. "I don't want anybody in Daath, especially the Maestros, to find out about this child." She started coughing as soon as she answered his question. Lianne covered her mouth with her hand, but she kept on coughing. And then she coughed out blood. Jade ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded when her coughing subsided.

"Yes, don't mind me," she said. The baby started to cry in her arms, she looked at the baby. "I'm more worried about him. He was just born yesterday. And I'm not going to be around soon."

"Do you have any family members?" he asked. She shook her head in response. "How about the father?"

Lianne looked at him with brightened eyes."I don't know about the father if he was still alive or not. But....Will you find the father if he is?" she asked. Jade nodded.

"If you tell me his name."

She closed her eyes for a second, and opened it. "Please don't tell anybody about his father."

"And who would the father be?'

"Asch the Bloody."

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I'm done. Weehee!! The problem starts...NOW! So what actions will Jade take after learning about the baby's heritage???**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**

**Ni-pah~!**


	2. Chapter 1: Caught and Screwed

**Chappie Two~! Well this is actually the first chapter.**

**Anyway....On with the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the chapter in any sort.**

…

**WHAT AM I SAYING?! I do not own Tales of the Abyss in any sort. **

**Enjoy Desu~!**

* * *

Chapter One: Caught and Screwed

"Jade, I am completely ashamed of you," Peony frowned. He stood there in front of his throne with his arms crossed. He had an angry look on his face. "Completely ashamed. Absolutely abhorred by your actions. Are you feeling ashamed? Because I am and you should too."

Facing Peony was obviously Jade. Since this is who Peony is referring to. The good question is: How did Jade into this position anyway? So to explain all of this, let's go back a bit to after the part where Jade learns that child is actually the son of Asch. Since...that's where it was being left off before jumping this far.

~Grand Chokmah~

As soon as Jade heard that the baby was the son of Asch, he coughed and pushed his glasses up. "Either way, you can stay here for as long as you like." Jade walked out the door, and closed it. But he swore that he saw Lianne have a solemn face as she calmed her son.

Several weeks later a body was found in a river near Theor Forest. It was revealed to be female and she seemed to have drowned. She has a item that appears to be the symbol for the Order of Lorelei in which it is deduced that she was from Daath. However, investigators cannot find a reason how a resident of Daath would end up in the waters near Grand Chokmah.

"They have concluded that it was suicide not murder," Jade said to Peony. "Since there isn't any evidence that there was murder."

"Uh-huh," was the Emperor's response.

"Your Majesty, are you even listening?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's just that I find it weird."

"How so?"

"You just got back and now this," he said. "That is weird."

Jade only nodded. For he knows the reason behind the suicide. But to speak about who Lianne is, how Jade found her and the little baby means that investigators would know about who is the father of the baby and things would get complicated. Jade assumes that Lianne's suicide was to say to Jade that he was now responsible for the baby. Which...is bad. Jade wouldn't want to take responsibility of the baby. One: Because Jade doesn't plan to raise a kid. Two: If Peony finds out, he is screwed. Really screwed. As in Peony will try to adopt the baby and make him the heir to Malkuth. And since that baby is the son of Asch, Kimlasca would find out eventually since he may share a trait that marks him the heir to the throne. The red hair that every line of the Kimlascan throne, except Natalia, has. And when _they_ find out, then they will have to attempt to get him back. Which might result in a war.

What did Jade put himself through?

Jade could always consider the option of giving the baby to someone else. Giving him to Guy won't work since the Count can't say no to anything and he might blurt the existence to Peony. Natalia is out of the question. And so is Anise. Tear is a maybe but she's young like Anise and can't handle that much of responsibility. Noelle? Nah, she has done quite a lot now. And the cheagles? They're monsters for crying out loud, so why did Jade ever consider them?

Since telling anybody else about the baby would be problematic and making somebody else take care of him might be mass chaos. And either choosing to take care of him or not is mass chaos regardless. Jade would, regrettably, have to take care of him himself. So, as the baby's new guardian, he might as well make a certificate of birth for him. Hopefully, he would do it without letting Peony know about it. This will take a while....

After a session with Peony, Jade made his way to Daath to at least find a place where he can print a certificate and fast. It took a couple of days so Jade is forced to put Casim in command of the Curtiss Manor. And! He made sure that the Emperor does not enter anywhere near the manor as well. That would be a problem, if the Emperor is able to escape from his manor in Keterburg, then it is more than possible to get into his. Jade made haste and returned to his manor as soon as possible. And when he did, the maids acted oddly. Very oddly.

"Welcome back, Colonel Curtiss," one greeted with a bow. A few did the same. For some reason, they had the face of guilt. Jade looked at all of them.

"What is the matter?"

"Well...."

"JADE BALFOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a very, very familiar voice roared. There's only one person that knows his former last name and now the whole manor knows about it. Scratch that, everyone knows his former last name, since 'Jade Balfour' is the father of Fomicry. Anyway, there is one person that would use it without shame. And that would be Peony. Jade sighed and submit himself to what happened next. The Emperor marched down the stairs in a very angry but more of an upset look. Every servant of Jade's bowed to him with a cringe on their face expecting what to happen them in the hands of the Necromancer after this ordeal. Peony stood right in front of Jade, face to face. Height to height, he might add. "You got some explaining to do."

"What do you mean, Your Majesty?" Jade asked in calm tone.

"You know what I mean, you lying bastard!!" he yelled. Lying bastard? He's been called a bastard by quite a few people. But this the first time Jade was called a 'bastard' by Peony. Nevertheless, Jade stood there pretending to be clueless and not going to bother to move a centimeter. Not an inch, a centimeter. It didn't take too long for Peony to realize that Jade plans to do absolutely nothing. So he did something that was not considered very royal like. Peony yanked his uniform and dragged him up the stairs, down the hallways and towards the room that Jade wished Peony would never find. Through the doors, the baby was crying.

Peony burst through the room where the child is crying. He pulled Jade and point a finger to the baby in a crib that was just bought recently. Many of the things in the room was newly bought. And this all happened within a few days while he was gone. Good job, Casim.

"What about this?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Your Majesty," Jade pushed his glasses up. "I can explain."

"You don't have to!" he cried. Peony smacked Jade on the back. "You should have told me that you had an affair a long time ago! I would have understand!!"

Wait...

That right there is the biggest misunderstanding Jade has ever heard of. Jade stood there speechless as Peony picked up the baby. He wailed in Peony's hands as the middle-aged man gave him a smile.

"I'm going to call you, Peony James Malkuth or Peony the Tenth!" he smiled. This is where Jade punched Peony on the head. "Ow, what is that for?!"

"His name is Kairan," Jade corrected. He pushed his glasses up again. "Kairan Curtiss."

Silence fell in the room as soon as Jade corrected Peony. Peony gaped at Jade who stood there with his arms crossed. "Say that again."

"I named him Kairan," Jade repeated. "You can shorten it to Kai if you like."

"Jade, remember that agreement if you were to spawn a child, I'll take him?"

"I don't remember anything like that and he's not my blood son."

"Then-"

"I plan to have responsibility over him as my adopted son, Your Majesty," Jade said firmly. "Why else would I go missing for a few days?"

"Wait. That means."

"The papers are done, which means you can't take him, Peony," Jade declared. Peony gaped at Jade. "What is it, Your Majesty?"

"JADE CALLED ME 'PEONY'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Peony screamed, running out of the door still screaming the same four words he had spoke in the room in the hallways. Anybody can clearly hear a baby wailing down the hallways along with the screaming. Jade stood there for exactly thirty seconds before pushing his glasses up and bolting out the door right after Peony.

And so he was standing in front of the Emperor in his audience room for tackling him and yanking little Kai out of his hands. But he's practically trial for tackling his best friend. Rather, that this is not a trial but more of a rant of almost the same word. Right now, he's being going on and on about being ashamed as his counselors and soldiers stood there completely confused since none of them have no clue why Jade is there and why their Emperor is ranting about the same word without telling them what is going on.

"Your Majesty," Jade sighed, pushing his glasses up. "Am I here just to hear you rant on the same word over and over again?"

"Oh, yes, you're right," Peony nodded. Jade's shoulders droop, he knew what was coming next. "My cute little Jade, who was so good, very good in fact, to the ladies, has gone missing."

"Your Majesty, that is rather disturbing. Please-"

"Jade, if you want to have me let go of this situation then you might as well listen to what I have to say," Peony smirked. "So where was I? Oh right. My cute little Jade has gone missing. And so I want you to find him and make sure that he isn't dirty. And if he is then give him a nice little bath. Not the short baths like Guy or I do to any of my beloved pets, but the nice bath that makes him feel like a king. But if he turns out to be clean with no scratches on him, then you will still give him that bath. After he feels refreshed, and I'll have to say this: it's rather hard for him to be satisfied after a bath. You have to do it a few times until he's completely happy. So after he feels refreshed, you will take him..."

And now Jade will have to treat the rappig that is named after him like a king. A wonderful punishment for him to just tackle his Emperor. This is light punishment for him actually. After that punishment, he will have to face fatherhood. The harder part of the punishment. Life is never fair for Jade. Ever.

* * *

**Yes, it's short. But that's all I can think of, right now. I think I might add in side chapters about Peony attempting to kidnap Kai. Or even Dist maybe... What do you guys think? **

**Anyway, review please!**

**Ni-pah~!**


	3. Chapter 2: Two Years Later

**Chapter two~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss in any way or form. I'm just borrowing them hence the fanfiction.**

**Note: The scene that will happen later will be taken from the anime and not the game.**

**Enjoy desu~!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Two years later

Jade sat in his office, sorting out the paper work he had just finished. Two years ago he found Kai and his mother in the outskirts of Daath a few days after Eldrant's fall. He was caught by Peony and punished for not heading his Emperor's desires. Actually more of tackling him. Though Peony should have expected it because Jade had signed the papers making him Kai's legal guardian. Although he wouldn't be too surprised that Peony would still try to find some ways to kidnap him.

In which Jade finds the next two years odd since it went by smoothly without Peony doing anything rash or stupid. Even if he did, Jade would do something to counteract it but nothing of the sort actually happened. In a few days is Kai's second birthday. Jade would expect Peony to throw yet another large party and get wasted at the same time. This is a child's birthday party for Yulia's sake. You don't get drunk in children's birthday parties ever.

Speaking of child, Kai is – obviously – almost two years old now. As Jade expected, he has red hair which marks him a child of the Kimlasca-Lanvaldear throne. Good thing Jade didn't let Peony have his way. Still, Kai did not say his first word yet and he's almost two. Many children around his age would say at least something instead of just making little noises. Oh well. He can take his time, Jade couldn't care less! Okay. So maybe he would, but he doesn't mind. Really.

"Colonel Curtiss," his secretary spoke up. "You have a letter."

Jade looked up from his work and took the letter. The letter had the crest of Kimlasca. Jade casually stared at the crest as he slowly open the letter which revealed to be an invitation.

_To Colonel Jade Curtiss,_

_In one week, Kimlasca is holding Luke's coming of age ceremony. Although this ceremony may not be appeasing to you, we are requesting your presence for the ceremony._

_With all respect,_

_Duke Fabre_

Jade leaned back on his chair rereading the note again. Luke's coming of age ceremony is the day before Kai's birthday. This proves to be quite a problem. If Jade leaves Kai alone, then this is an open opportunity for Peony to do something very dastardly. Jade could have the option of bringing him with him, but that means having everybody finding out about him. He is in quite a fix. Jade sighed. This turns out to be more troublesome than he thought.

Coincidently, Guy decides to pop by his room. "Hey, Jade. Did you get a letter from Duke Fabre?" he asked.

"Incidentally, I do," Jade nodded, holding up his letter. "Do you plan to go?"

Guy shrugged. "I may or may not. What about you, Jade?"

Jade pushed his glasses up. "I have some stuff to do around that time, so I won't be able to make it. Here's an idea, Guy. How about you go in my place?"

"What?!"

"That way you can represent Malkuth, so it doesn't make us look bad."

"..." It took quite a while before Guy even said anything. He had the look of saying 'no' but instead, as usual, he went with the word that makes anybody smile. He let his shoulders drop and, with a sigh, he said, "Fine."

Jade smiled. It's rather hard for Guy to just say 'no' to anything. He head back to the manor as soon as he was done. The maids greeted him and he headed directly to the gardens since he had nothing much to do. There he found Casim in a casual set of clothes, although he's blind, the blond male was able to rely on other senses besides sight so now he is able to hear much better than the average person. Casim is able to pick up the presence of a person by hearing the rhythm of their walking and their fonic frequency, from there he can determine who the individual is. Jade approach the blind person who was enjoying himself in the gardens. The minute he stepped into the gardens, Casim's head moved to his direction.

"Colonel," he greeted.

"For anybody to want to surprise you, that is rather difficult task to do," he responded. "Where's Kai?"

"Kai?" he asked. He took a few moments to think about it. "I think he's-"

_WHAM!_

The door behind Jade slammed opened and something small clung onto one of Jade's legs. Casim chuckled while Jade pushed his glasses up. He looked down to see a little boy with red hair looking up at him with happy emerald green eyes. Kai looks exactly like Luke with long hair except that his hair is short and it parts towards the right side of his face like Asch's hair. Basically, he's a miniature version of Asch holding a teddy bear half his size with one arm. Jade got down in one knee and ruffle Kai's head.

"Have you been a good boy?" he asked. Kai nodded slowly and Jade picked up the little boy. He said nothing but he behaved nonetheless. Jade looked at Casim. "There was a letter from Baticul requesting my presence in Luke's coming of age ceremony."

"And?"

"I decided not to go," he answered. He subconsciously pulled Kai's hand out of his mouth, preventing him on sucking his finger. "No sucking on your finger, Kai. It's bad for you." Kai only pouted.

Casim chuckled. "I can see why you would refuse."

"I have three options, Casim, and I rather not leave Kai here while knowing that His Majesty might do something behind my back. Taking him with me is not an option. I'm left with the option of not going at all."

"That is so not like the Necromancer. Acting all fatherly."

Jade pushed his glasses up. "You go adopt a kid and feel my pain." He sighed, taking Kai inside. He can clearly see Casim throwing his head back and laughing about something which would probably involves Jade.

A week passed peacefully. On the day of Luke's coming of age ceremony, Jade remained in Grand Chokmah like he had said while Guy went much to his disliking. As much as Jade would like to go, he would put Kai's safety over what he would prefer to do. Yep, not very Jade-like. Jade looked out the window in his office constantly thinking about how the ceremony went and if Luke actually returned. He sighed and went back to work with the occasional look out the window. He would also have to prepare for Kai's birthday party.

On second thought, let Peony do that. He always do something like that every year to gain Kai's affection. Good thing Jade taught him that money doesn't buy happiness or affection. Jade closed his office and began to head back to the manor. Kai was a bit of a worrywart, he constantly waits for Jade to show up and follows him all over the place. Then again, kids would want affection from their parents. They would do almost do anything to win it. Upon reaching his home, Jade stood there at the gates. He didn't bother opening it since he noticed something different about the scenery. There was a rather ugly looking addition to the entrance to the manor in which it was really out of place.

That would be the Albiore.

In other words, Guy decides to take the Albiore back to Grand Chokmah after making a cameo appearance in Baticul. Jade sighed, he opened the gates to the manor which creaked as he did. The door to the manor was opened which indicates that he made his way in the manor which means that he was greeted by Kai. A maid bowed to Jade when he entered his house and she explained to him that not only Count Gardios was in the manor but Noelle, Princess Kimlasca, and Oracle Knight Tatlin was also here. She also told him that they had met Kai, who ran into the gardens the moment he saw them, and they followed him to the gardens. Jade sighed and went to the gardens. From the doorway, he sees Kai in Natalia's lap with Anise and Noelle staring at him, Casim and Guy were also with them but they were not surrounding Kai like Anise and Noelle is doing. Kai...looks like he was actually enjoying the attention. Anise and Noelle has their back on Jade while the other two males and Natalia saw him at the doorway. He put a finger on his lips to tell them not to say anything.

Natalia smiled as a response, while Guy and Casim chuckled. Meanwhile, Anise was cooing over Kai. "Awww, he's sooo cute~!"

"He really is," Noelle nodded. Kai turned his head to Noelle's direction. He held his teddy bear closer. "Who would have thought that Jade would have adopted such a cute baby!"

"That is so not Colonel-like," Anise said with a laugh. "But it's so weird to see a cold, mean, scary guy like him bring in such an innocent cute little boy like you. I always knew he was a fun, lovable guy~!" Guy, Natalia, and Casim looked behind Anise as Jade approached her from behind. He pushed his glasses up.

"Who are you talking about, Anise?" Jade asked. His glasses gleamed in the light, hiding his eyes, as if he was going to do something to Anise. The Oracle Knight yelped and she slowly turned around to face him, Noelle did the same thing minus the yelp. Kai jumped off of Natalia's lap, ran behind Jade's right side and clung onto his leg yet again. "It's rather rude to talk about someone when they're right there."

Anise laughed nervously. "Who would have thought that you'd be there..." she muttered. Jade looked at everybody.

"And why are you here?" he asked.

"We wanted to know if you want to come with us to Tataroo Valley," Guy answered. "We went to the coming of age ceremony and decided to come to the Valley after the ceremony since it got a good view of Eldrant."

Kai looked up at his adoptive father. Jade was thinking about whether he should or not. He heaved a sigh. "I don't see why I can't," he said. The four of them had bright smiles on their face as they made their way out of the Curtiss Manor. Once they were gone, he turned to Casim. "Look after Kai, will you?"

Casim nodded. Jade picked up Kai and passed him to Casim. Jade turned around but something from behind tugged on his uniform. Jade looked over his shoulders to see Kai taking hold of his uniform. Emerald eyes looked up at him and they looked like they were pleading him not to go. Jade sighed, he rubbed the side of Kai's cheek. "It's only for one night, Kai. You'll see me in the morning," he assured the child. After a while, Kai, hesitantly, released his uniform.

The Albiore took off after all of them entered the machinery. Strangely enough, the pilot is not Noelle, but Guy. Noelle was just sitting in the seat beside him giving him instructions on what to do. Guy looked like he was having the time of his life. If anybody got a good view of his face, his eyes might be sparkling by now. Natalia is sitting across from Jade while Anise is at the back along with a familiar cheagle. Jade looked out of the window. The clear blue sky now becoming orange, the lush green scenery below them and the roaring sound of the engine reminded him of the days when everybody fought for Auldrant. It would be perfect if only two others, was here aboard on the Albiore. The ride itself was silent but it takes another few hours until they reach their destination.

"Jade," Natalia spoke up. Jade turned to have a view of her. During their travels, she wore an outfit that made it possible for her to move fast in and made for combat. Now she was wearing an outfit befitting a noble. The princess of Kimlasca was looking out the window to her right. "That child..."

"Kai?" he asked. "What about him?"

"He looks very much like Luke when he was young." She turned to look at him. "Could he be...?"

Jade pushed his glasses up. He answered her question with a "No doubt about it."

"Then why didn't you hand him over to Kimlasca?"

Jade smiled at her. "Let's just say that the wishes of the deceased are met. I doubt his father would have wanted him to be handed over to Kimlasca and treated as the heir when the current princess can handle the country with ease."

Natalia laughed at his last statement. "Which father are you referring to?"

"Hey, enough chatting you two!" Anise ordered. "We've made it to the valley! So hurry up and move those bones!!!" She ran out of the Albiore with Mieu, Natalia, and Jade in the rear. Noelle took the seat of the pilot as Guy made his way out of the Albiore. Around them, the sun has already gone down. The four of them ventured deep into Tataroo Valley and found another companion of theirs.

Tear sat on a rock looking at what looks like the remains of Eldrant. So there was a nice view of it from the valley. Tear must have come here for the past two years on Luke's birthday.

"She looks sad from behind," Guy noted beside him. Jade pushed his glasses up.

"True." They all made their way towards Tear.

"I guessed right for her to be here," he said with a sad smile. Guy was the first to call out to her. "I knew you would come here, Tear."

Tear turned around with a shock look on her face. She didn't expect them be here at all. Mieu flew all the way to her to greet her. Everybody knew how much she likes the young cheagle.

"Mieu too? But why?" she asked.

"I figured that everybody was going to be here," Guy explained. A total lie, he met up with some of them and they planned to be here. Jade will just have to play along with this lie.

"Indeed," Natalia nodded. "None of us had any interest in attending a coming of age ceremony in front of Luke's grave."

"That's right!" Anise chirped. "Luke said he will come back for sure!"

"That's how it is," Jade said.

"Everyone..." Tear gave them a smile. She turned around and stared at Eldrant. The silence didn't hold that long.

"Tear," Natalia ended the silence. "Would you sing the Fonic Hymn?" Tear turned to look at the Kimlascan princess with a shocked look.

"Ah! I want to hear it too!" Anise chirped again. Tear finally gave in and decided to sing the Hymn. She put Mieu on the rock she sat on earlier and began to sing. The Fonic Hymn that Yulia had passed down to her descendants had finally fulfilled their role. Even if its role is done, the Hymn had a soothing sound to it. The Hymn ended shortly after it began. Jade pushed his glasses up.

"Let's head back," he suggested. "The valley is dangerous at night."

"That's true," Guy sighed. He walked beside Jade and whispered, "Is there a second reason to that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Guy." Jade answered. Though he know full well the second reason why he wanted to leave early.

"Oh, I don't know..." Guy mused. "Perhaps you want to leave because of a young little redhead boy waiting at home for his loving _daddy_."

"The loving daddy part doesn't appeal to me very much," Jade frowned. The both of them heard Tear gasp behind them and they turned around to see a long haired figure walking towards them. He looks vaguely familiar to all of them. Heck, Jade thinks it is him. None of them couldn't hear the conversation between him and Tear. But one thing is for sure, that _is_ Luke. Tear was the first to approach him. Then Natalia, then Anise followed by Guy. Jade pushed his glasses up as the wind pick up. Mieu stared at him before he decided to follow the rest of them and walk over to Luke.

Anise was already hugging his waist. He and Guy were having a nice quick talk before Jade even reached them. Luke was staring at him as he came close. "Nice to see you again, Jade."

"Indeed," Jade nodded.

~Two days later~

Jade sort the paper on his desk with a sigh. Once he returned to Grand Chokmah on the evening of Luke's return, he immediately checked on Kai to make sure that he was in his room. Jade's heart skipped a beat when he found out that Kai wasn't in his room. He searched the whole building and realized that Kai was actually sleeping in _his_ own room. Honestly, Jade nearly had a heart attack because of it. Really, he's too old for this.

The day after, Peony had, obviously, thrown a party for Kai. Though...the party was only held in the Curtiss manor with the residents in it plus Guy and the emperor. No attempts of kidnapping happened on that day either. So, right now, it was calm and perfectly fine. Or so he thought. Guy walked casually into his office and stared at Jade.

"Yes, Guy?" Jade asked facing the Count. He had a really large grin on his face.

"You missed out on a great 'Welcome back' party for Luke a couple of days ago."

"I'm sure no one misses me," Jade smirked. "After all, you all couldn't care if I went missing at all."

"Look if you're still holding a grudge against Luke and I about that incident with the Ant Lion Man," Guy frowned, recalling the incident with the Ant Lion Man. Though they had some laughs after that. "We're sorry. We take it back. Happy?"

"I wasn't referring to that at all."

"Gah," Guy exclaimed, he threw his hands in the air in distraught. "Fine, but you have to hear this."

"What is it this time?" Jade asked. Guy gave him a really weird smile indicating something is up. And that he won't like it one bit.

"His Majesty heard about the news of Luke's return," Guy told him. "Since he also wanted to celebrate his return like what King Ingobert did, he asked for Luke and them to come here so that Malkuth can give Luke his welcome home as well."

"That's the typical thing that His Majesty would do," Jade sighed. "What he does isn't much of a concern to me."

"Oh, but I didn't tell you the location of the party."

"Whatever the location is, I'm sure it isn't far from the palace." Jade pushed his glasses up. "So, where's the celebration being held? I missed the one in Baticul so I might as well show up for this one."

Guy grinned a really menacing grin. It almost made Jade wished he never asked that question. "I highly doubt that you will miss this celebration. His Majesty is holding the party at a Curtiss Manor. I'm sure you know where it is."

...Fun. Very fun. Putting it in the Curtiss Manor means that Jade will have to host the celebration, there's no way for him to get out of this mess at all. Worse, knowing Peony, there's going to be alcohol. Loads of it. Which means that there will be some people collapsing and staying in one of the rooms. Or Peony will try to run away with Kai as the whole manor is filled with drunk people. And then the last thing that Jade wanted to happen is Luke and Tear finding Kai. This might be what Peony would call revenge.

Why does these things keep happening to him...?

* * *

**Aha, Peony gets to do his revenge. Poor poor, Jade.**

**Review please! It makes my day and maybe there will be a random attempt to kidnap Kai. *shrugs* Who knows?**

**Ni-pah~!**


	4. Chapter 3: One Thing After Another

**Holy cow! I finally updated! It's a miracle! *cough***

**Chapter 3. Obviously it's going downhill for Jade. And so this is going even more downhill for him! Why? Just read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. If I did, I would have made a sequel which would have epically fail. I'm not kidding on that part...**

**Enjoy Desu~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: One Thing after Another

He never liked that guy's laughter.

Ever.

In fact, he doesn't want to hear it even if his life depended on it. That rude, crazed, 'I got you there' laugh. The laugh that always irked him no matter how many times he heard it. He'd rather be insulted with jokes about that stupid rappig that has his name. Heck, he would rather babysit Luke when he was all selfish and haughty and spoiled. Since Luke isn't like that anymore, it's never going to happen.

And yet...Here he is. On the afternoon of when he heard the news from Guy. Standing in none other than the Emperor's room. Surrounded by his pets that has people's names on them. In front of him is none other than, yep you guessed it, the Emperor. His hands are on his hips, his head thrown back, and his mouth wide open while he is laughing as hard as he can. He would be on the ground any moment now. But, nooo, he wasn't on the ground, in fact he was like this for about half an hour. Or even longer.

"You should have seen your face!!" Peony laughed as he point his finger at Jade. The finger was waving up and down at his direction. Jade stared at Peony with an uninterested look on his face, the face he held on for a while now. What's on his face that made Peony laugh so hard? Moving towards the subject at hand, he was waiting for a chance for him to speak. However, Peony just kept on laughing. "Your face was the best thing I have seen in my entire life!!"

"Your Majesty, are you done?" Jade asked, pushing his glasses up.

"No!"

This will literally take forever.

Moving on. When Jade got the chance to leave, he was informed of everything. Date, time, guests, meals. The whole thing. Peony had planned the whole thing ahead of time, so everything is ready. It's just a matter of time until Luke comes to Malkuth. Which would be in about a few days or so. That and Jade has to ready his manor for the welcome. He returned to his manor in that evening with an exhausted sigh. He made his way to the dining room where...Guy was sitting there with Casim and Kai?

"Guy," Jade spoke when he reached the table. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought I might as well stop by so that I can help you with the preparations of the party," Guy answered with a shrug. "So what do you think about dealing with Kai when Luke comes over?"

"That would be the problem when the time arises," Jade replied. He pushed his glasses up so that it gleamed in the light. Guy laughed nervously.

"You already have something in mind, do you?" he asked. If anybody knows Jade as well as Peony, he always has something in mind. "Oh wait. You always have something in mind. It's just that no one knows what you're thinking."

"Guy, I have something I need you to do," Jade said to him. "Are you able to do it?"

Everybody knows Guy. He will never be able to say 'no' to anything no matter how stupid it is. Guy had a funny expression on his face. One eyebrow was raised while the other seemed a bit squinted. Both eyes are widened to a point where the pupils are just dots and his nose is crinkled. His mouth looks like a deranged frown; one side is stretched down further than the other. He let go of the face and sighed.

"Oh alright," he managed to say. Jade patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"I knew I can count on you."

According to Peony, Luke and company will arrive in Grand Chokmah by ship so they will reach to the docks. There the Emperor will greet him and bring him to the castle so that they can reminisce about the past before heading over to the Curtiss Manor for the party. That is Peony's plan. What Jade's planning to do was to take the party in the courtyard. Which is away from the guest rooms and rooms in general. Peony never said where to put the party and Jade is not going to risk having a bunch of drunkards stumbling into one of the rooms. The plan is flawless.

Ingenious actually.

If only he knew what Peony was actually planning. By the look of his huge grin, the worse can be assumed. Jade sighed as he opened the door to his manor. The Emperor gave him the day off for some unknown reason, but he ended up at work anyway. He left early due to Guy's urgings which he doesn't understand why. The maids greeted him like usual. Nothing seems to change. Jade went directly to Kai's room to check if he's asleep at this time. He heard humming from the room.

And not just any humming.

It was a hymn.

With a confused look, Jade opened the door to see a familiar brunette sitting in the room humming the Fonic Hymn as Kai laid asleep on her lap. Tear was stroking Kai's hair as he slept soundly. Jade blinked a couple times as he stood at the doorway with his hand still on doorknob. Tear had stopped humming to look up at Jade. She placed a finger on her lip to tell Jade to be quiet. Jade nodded before shutting the door.

Remembering something he opened the door again, and in a hush tone, "Where is Luke?"

Tear pointed downwards to indicate to him that Luke is somewhere downstairs. Oh great. Luke is here too. Jade nodded again, and shut the door once more. He heard Tear resuming the Hymn as he made his way downstairs. He found Luke in the Gardens talking to Casim. They were chatting merrily as if nothing had happened. Jade cleared his throat to let them know that he was in their presence. Both Luke and Casim looked at Jade's direction. Luke waved slightly at Jade before motioning the colonel to come closer. Which he abide.

"Nice to see you, again, Jade," Luke laughed. Luke still wore the same outfit since his return. Minus the ruined cape that is. "I'm looking forward to this party that is being set up by you. By the way, have you seen Tear? Some of the maids dragged her off somewhere asking for her help. Did you run into her by any chance?"

Jade paused as he reflects on the answer. Of course he would say yes, and tell him about Kai. Assuming that Luke knows about Kai that is. Judging from his expression, not likely.

"Haven't seen her," Jade lied smoothly. He added a shrug before crossing his arms. "I didn't even know she came with you. So what were you two doing during the trip?"

Luke turned his head away; he had a hint of blush on his face. "N-Nothing special."

"So it is explicit," Jade said sarcastically. "You move quite quickly."

"I didn't mean it like that!!" Luke shouted. He waved his arms in the air in denial. Jade couldn't help but laugh internally at Luke being all flustered. Then he realized something.

Luke arrived a bit too early. There's only one explanation to this.

"Of course I asked him to come early!" Peony exclaimed. Jade decided to ask Peony about this issue the next day. "Did you like the surprise?"

Jade sighed in defeat. This man is intolerable! He pushed his glasses up as it gleamed in the light. "Your Majesty…It _was_ quite the surprise however…Have you any idea how much of a ruckus that had just caused last night?"

"Oh?" Peony gave him a droll look. "How so?" That look of his dared Jade to go and explain it all.

Jade sighed. He proceeded to explain it to Peony. From the part where Luke was scolded by Tear from the upper level, which was followed by Kai crying from the loud noises. To Jade running up the stairs to make sure Kai was alright. Luke followed him shortly and found out about Kai. Like many people who knew Jade pretty well, he asked him about having a love life to which Jade has to explain that Kai was adopted. Something Luke nor Tear took very well. Was it that hard for anybody to believe that someone like him be a father?

"So how did it go?" Luke asked as he picked Kai in his arms and gave the little boy a light bear hug. Jade frowned as he swirl his drink in his glass.

"It went wonderfully," he answered sarcastically. "I had to explain the whole plot to His Majesty." Jade sighed. "I tried so hard to make sure you wouldn't find out."

"Why would you not want me to find out?" Luke asked in a very confused tone. He cocked his head to one side so that his head lightly bumped into Kai's. Kai withdrew away from Luke with both of his hands on his head. He faked a scowled look at Luke who just gave him a smile while rubbing his head.

Well…This is something he doesn't want to reveal to look but he has to anyway. "Kai is actually the son of Asch."

The look on Luke's face was completely priceless.

"And now for the toast!" Peony said out loud. He stood up and raised his glass up high. Most of the guests raised their glasses, the ones that don't have one scurried around to find one. "First of all, I thank all of the guests who decided to take this time out of their busy schedule to attend this party! Next is to Jade…" He nudged his head over to Jade who stood by a column without a glass. The colonel leaned against the column as he has a full view of the entire crowd. With his arms crossed as he scanned the crowd. Good…None of them are _that_ drunk. Yet.

He continued to examine the crowd as Peony continues his long speech. Somewhere in the crowd he swore he saw Anise with the newly appointed Fon Master, Florian. He appears to be identical to Ion even though the both of them are replicas. The only difference between Florian and the late Fon Master was that Florian is still intimidated by many people there. Huh…He didn't know the Fon Master was going to attend his party. Somehow…He get the feeling that Florian was forced to come.

Moving along. Guy was leisurely talking to Natalia, who also decided to attend the party, as well as Noelle with her brother, Ginji. Around this time, Guy would have finally conquered his phobia. Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for the many girls out there, it didn't happen. Finally, his gaze led him to Luke and Tear with Mieu. Well, it has been a while since he saw the young Cheagle, even so…It looks like it hasn't changed much. Luke has turned bashful the moment the entire crowd turned their attention to him as Peony has involved him within the speech.

Taking a look around would have at least taken a good five to seven minutes. And Peony has yet to finish his speech.

Just when he thought the entire crowd would all groan due to the ache in their arms by lifting their glasses up high, Peony, finally, concluded his long toast. Guy made his way to Jade when the toast was over with a chuckle.

"Didn't join the toast?" he asked. Jade shook his head.

"I've been through a lot of those," he explained. "Don't want to go through another one."

Guy laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. His toasts are long." He then adds, "And random. Was there even a point to thank every small detail that had happened over three years ago?"

Jade shrugged. Since he knew Peony for over 20 years, it's not surprising if the Emperor developed a penchant for sadism. "What worse can happen?"

It was Guy's turn to shrug. "Oh, I don't know. I think it would make a lovely excuse to divert your attention to something else so that he can go kidnap Kai while you were scanning the crowd." He suddenly clamp his mouth shut with both of his hands as if he said something wrong. His eyes shifted from left to right in suspicion. "I shouldn't have said that."

"His Majesty is planning what?!" Jade asked him in a forceful tone. Instead of waiting for Guy to answer, Jade head straight into the crowd as he searched for Peony. He found everyone else on the guest list and no sign of Peony. His worst fear realized, he head back to his manor where Guy has already rallied up the group minus Tear and Natalia.

"His Majesty has gone missing," Jade told them. Luke nodded; he flicked a thumb to Guy.

"Guy already told us while you were searching. Tear and Natalia went ahead of us to check up on Kai."

"Hopefully, Emperor Peony doesn't do some reckless," Anise sighed. She gave the shrug while shaking her head. Jade went back into the manor along with Luke and Anise. Guy and Florian along with Noelle has stayed behind to make sure things are going along smoothly.

"He most likely has." Luke laughed nervously. The three of them ran up the stairs, they met up with Tear and Natalia. Tear had a worried face on her while Natalia was thinking of something.

"What happened?" Anise asked them when they arrived. "What happened to Kai?"

Natalia and Tear gave each other an apologetic look before allowing them to see inside of the room.

It was empty. There were no signs of anybody in the room at all. Everything was organized and untouched, including the bed.

Jade was the first to leave them since he knew the other possibility where Kai might have been. He opened the door to his room to see that Kai was not in Jade's room. But he was here. And he's missing. Luke joined him shortly.

"Seems like someone was here," he stated the obvious. Luke rubbed his head in frustration. "Man, why would His Majesty do such a thing?"

Jade coughed. Since he knew why Peony wanted to take Kai. But to tell that to Luke would be slightly embarrassing since Jade had already prevented Peony from doing so before. The results were quite dramatic he also might add.

"Hey guys!" Natalia called to them when she caught up. She pointed to the direction where she had come from. "Guy said he found Kai."

Jade and Luke stared at each other for a split second before they went and followed Natalia. They arrived in the foyer where Guy was trying to calm down a weeping Kai. When Jade approached them, Guy pointed to Jade in which Kai turns around and ran to him. Jade sighed in relief when Kai was safe in his arms.

Luke and Guy were staring at the opened door. Guy frowned. He flicked his thumb at the door. "Apparently, he made a quick getaway. Somehow he lost Kai and Kai found his way back to the manor."

"At least he is home safely," Natalia said. Tear and Anise nodded in agreement. Jade might as well agree with them.

As for the other problem…

"He got home safely?" Peony asked in surprise as he pet the other Jade. Jade stood there in his room once more to report about the party the moment he got an opportunity the next day. People came and went, none of them went home drunk, Jade assured that. He also brought up the topic about Kai missing. Peony acted as if he didn't know a thing.

As if he doesn't.

"Yes, he did." Jade answered, pushing his glasses up. "Apparently he was told that he would be led to me and somehow he ended up outside. He got terrified and found his way back mysteriously. The culprit wasn't caught. Though many of us suspects the culprit to be you, Your Majesty."

"Now why in Yulia's name would I do that?" Peony huffed. Jade gave him a droll look.

"You were not present during the disappearance." Jade answered with a shrug. "So we assumed it was you."

Peony gawked at him. "Now I would never in my entire life do such a th-"

"The time when you found out that I had Kai hidden in my manor," Jade interrupted before Peony was given a chance to finish his sentence.

"Okay, now _that_ was a different story-"

"When Kai first tried walking with assistance," Jade interrupted again. "You tried to lead him out of the manor."

"Okay there's also that…"

"When Kai began walking on his own…"

"And that…"

"Kai on his first birthday when you bought him a little vehicle for him to ride in."

"And that…"

"When I went to Daath to attend Fon Master Florian's coronation. You went and tried to take him when I wasn't around."

"Can you please stop pointing out all of those attempts?" Peony coughed nervously. Obviously, Jade has been keeping track of all the attempts Peony had made. And with each attempt he has made, they all ended up in failure. This one is no different. Peony put his hands up in the air.

"This time I swear I didn't try to kidnap Kai!" He admitted. "Heck, I didn't know he was until you told me just now."

"Kai said he saw blond hair."

Peony froze on the spot. He sighed in defeat, "Okay, I tried. It didn't work this time...But I'm glad he got home safe."

There he got him to admit it. Finally.

"You know you're scary when you are angry."

"And you realized this now?" Jade asked with a forlorn sigh. He made his way to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me."

Peony gave him the shooing motion allowing Jade to leave. Once he closed the door gently he left the palace towards his office. He crossed by someone who was wearing something extremely gaudy, though he only caught a glimpse of the person in the corner of his eye. Dismissing that person, he continued on his way. Had it not been for the person calling him, his day would have been a lot better.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it, Jade?" a very feminine sounding yet oddly familiar obnoxious tone. Jade turned around to see a black suit and light purple hair. Yep, it couldn't get worse than this. Jade pushed his glasses up to make a silly remark towards the fellow with his usual fake smile.

Please let this day end…

* * *

**So…I'm back. Tired as heck but I'm back. Personally, I don't think this is my best chapter since I just got back into the writing mood, but it is better than nothing.**

**Expect a side-chapter after this! You all will finally know what Peony had done to go and kidnap Kai in this chapter. Also…**

**Dist is back?! Read more on the next chapter!**

**Ni-Pah~!**


	5. SideChapter 1: Peony's Attempt

**Dun dun duuun~!**

**Side chapter~! :D What more could I say?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TotA. But I do own Kai~! Come'mere you~! *hugs Kai***

**Enjoy Desu~!**

**

* * *

**

Side-Chapter 1: Peony's Attempt

Once Jade left his room, Peony's smile never left his face for the rest of the day. This time, it would be successful. Now…what could be a good diversion he can think of so that he can go sneak around to find the little kid?

It took him a while before he thought of something. He smirked when he did.

Oh! This one should be perfect!

-Day of the party-

"And now…!" Peony lifted up his glasses, "For the toast! First of all, I thank all of the guests who decided to take this time out of their busy schedule to attend this party!" He gave all of them an approving nod. "Next is to Jade, who took his time out of his already busy schedule to make this wonderful party a success."

Peony scanned the entire crowd. He finally found who he was searching for: Jade. Jade stood near the back so he got a good view of the crowd. Peony held back a smirk. Unfortunately for Jade, that gives him a horrible view of the front. Exactly where Peony is. This is perfect.

He continued the speech, and saw that many of them are getting tired. Okay! Time to wrap things up!

"And finally for the countries of Malkuth and Kimlasa-Lanvaldear. That the peace between them last for as long as our generation lives!"

There were clanking of glasses and Peony took this chance to go around and do the same thing. He clanked his glasses to a few nobles along the way, and with each step, he's getting closer to the doors to the inside of the manor.

A little closer…

And he made it. Peony took a quick glance around the manor. Good no one in sight. A perfect chance to sneak around. Peony looked behind in case other people have noticed. None so far. Though he swore he saw Guy somewhere in the crowd staring at him.

Nah, it could be his imagination.

Or not. Guy was heading towards his direction.

"Crap," Peony swore quietly. "Got to move quickly before he reports to Jade." He looked up the set of stairs in front of him. Now if he recalled correctly, Kai's room should still be in the same area when he first found him when Kai was just a babe.

"Your Majesty?" a voice asked from behind once he made it up the stairs. Peony froze on the spot. Dangit! He turned around to see a maid who was working the night shift for Jade. She had a puzzled look on her face since the Emperor was _suppose_ to be downstairs with the rest of the guests. Well, he can't just admit that he was going to go and kidnap Kai while the party is still going now could he?

"I'm heading to the washroom," Peony lied to the maid when he turned around. "But it seems I've forgotten about that part." He moved closer to the maid and clasped her hands in between his as he held them to his chest.

"What's a pretty maid like you working for a cold-hearted guy like Jade?" he asked seductively.

"Majesty, you are going to disturb the young master," the maid told him. She seemed to be a bit on edge. "Please return downstairs."

Peony blinked a couple of times. Did she actually elude him? A maid. Eluding the Emperor. That Jade, as sly as ever. He trained them well. That means, time for plan B. Peony drape his arm over the maid.

"To be honest," Peony started as he guides her down the hall. "There was a small spill and I wanted to clean it up. Where's a mop around this place?"

"O-Oh…its right over here." The maid pointed over to a room near them. She opened the door and searched the room to find a mop. That's when Peony used that chance to closed the door on her and lock it. That is…If he can lock that door. There was no lock so he resort to using a chair to seal it closed. There was banging from the door.

"Sorry about that," Peony apologized. "But I have my reasons." He remembered doing this to his guards when he was a kid to escape from his mansion in Keterburg. Most of those cases the door already have a lock on them, other cases he have to use a chair. Either way, he got into trouble whenever he returned to his mansion. Not that he mind.

Peony made his way to Kai's room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see that no one was there. That's odd. Where else would Kai sleep? It dawned on him that the only room where Kai might sleep elsewhere is Jade's.

Now…

If only he knew where Jade's room is, it would save a lot of time and trouble. Peony stood there in the middle of the halls. He let out a low sigh. Looks like he'll have to search it the long way.

After who knows how long he have been searching, he finally found the room he was looking for. As well as little Kai. Peony was actually hoping that Kai was asleep so that it would make things easier. But it doesn't seem that way. Kai was peering out of the window holding a teddy bear in his small arms. He heard the door open and looked at Peony his face brightened then turned upset. Peony sighed. So he was actually expecting Jade to come up here. Kai hop down from the ledge he was sitting on and walked over to Peony, he lightly yanked Peony's pants.

"You want to go see your dad?" Peony asked as he knelt down and pats Kai's head. He nodded slightly as a response. Peony pat Kai's shoulder. "Alright then. Come with me, I'll take you to your dad."

Kai agreed to this, reluctantly he might add. Peony led Kai to the entrance of the manor and opened the door. He felt Kai tighten his grip at his pants as the cold evening wind blew in. Oh right, he's going to catch a cold. Peony remembers whenever Kai leaves the house and it was a bit cold, Jade would always bring him a jacket. He should go get him one otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Jade.

Peony looked around the area and found a chair where Kai can just sit on. He placed Kai on the chair and told him to stay there. Hopefully, Kai is able to understand a simple command. After that, Peony went off to find him a jacket. When he returned with a jacket, Kai wasn't there anymore. Even worse: Peony forgot to close the door.

"Oh Yulia! I hope he didn't go out the door thinking that it'll lead to the party!" He paused for a second. Actually…Most likely he did. Peony heard footsteps coming from the direction where the party is being held. He silently swore to himself as he dashed out of the door. Since Jade and everyone else would be looking for Kai in the inside of the manor, Peony might as well be a little bit helpful and try to find Kai on the outside.

"Jade's going to get my ass if he ever finds Kai hurt," Peony mumbled as he ran out of the manor.

-Next day-

"He got home safely?" Peony asked Jade when he called him into his room. Peony had searched for some times last evening but he never was able to find Kai. He was rather worried but he was glad to hear that Kai returned safely. Needless to say, he didn't show it when Jade informed him about that small incident.

"Yes he did," Jade answered as he pushed his glasses up. He didn't seem too happy. "Someone had led him outside of the manor and he got scared. Luckily he found his way back, I don't know how he was able to get back on his own but he got back without harm. The culprit, however, wasn't caught. Though many of us suspects that it was you, Your Majesty."

"Now why in Yulia's name would I do that?!" Peony asked in shock. Jade gave him a look that most likely saw through his lie.

Jade gave him a smooth shrug. "You weren't present during his disappearance, so we assumed it was you."

"I would never in my life do such a thing." Peony told Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"The time when you found out that I had Kai hidden in my manor." Peony gulped. Now that was because he kept a secret from him.

"Okay, now _that_ was a different story-"

"When Kai first tried walking with assistance," Jade interrupted. "You tried to lead him out of the manor."

"Okay there's also that…" He remembered that clearly since Kai reached for him for help.

"When Kai began walking on his own…"

"And that…"

"Kai on his first birthday when you bought him a little vehicle for him to ride in."

"And that…"

"When I went to Daath to attend Fon Master Florian's coronation. You went and tried to take him when I wasn't around."

"Can you please stop pointing out all of those attempts?" Peony coughed nervously. Well, someone has been keeping track at all of his attempts. However, most of them are just harmless attempts to bring Kai over to the palace. Peony has to resort to at least try to fool Jade. He threw his hands up in the air.

"I swear I didn't do it this time."

Jade intensified his glare. "Kai said he saw blond hair."

Peony froze immediately. Cat's out of the bag. He sighed, "Okay, it was me this time. But it didn't work. I'm just glad he got home safely."

Jade's features relaxed. Peony relaxed as well. At least he wasn't being very threatening. Peony shooed him when Jade wanted to leave. It wasn't until he left that Peony realized something, and when he did realized it he smack the back of his hand on his forehead as he threw his head back. Peony chuckled to himself.

"You really fooled me this time," he muttered to himself. "Kai hasn't even spoken his first word yet."

Peony couldn't help but smirk. He got up from his seat and picked up the rappig he named Jade. While stroking the rappig's fur, he made his way to the windows where you can see the waterfall that's just outside of it. Peony stared at the waterfall, mindlessly, "Well, the both of us didn't go home empty-handed…"

* * *

**Took me quite a while, but it's now up! Find out what Peony's talking about in the next chapter!**

**Ni-Pah~!**


End file.
